The invention refers to a method for the control of mechanisms and technical systems, as well as to the devices of an electronic control to be designed for that and a method for the creation of the control software.
From DE 44 07 334 A1 a method is known for the creation and representation of controls by that controls can be easily graphically designed. The desired function of the control is graphically entered into a computer as an event-driven network of symbols with freely choosable connections, or is represented by a computer. The network transformed into a machine readable form can be used by the computer or a separate control computer as control programme. The method is suitable for programmable logic controllers and DDC-systems.
From DE 195 13 801 A1 a method is known for the automatic generation of a control for a process in that a non-deterministic automaton is determined that describes all physically possible behaviours of the control, in which the permissible state transitions of the process to be influenced by the control are described, in which the automaton is set such that it fulfils given safety requirements, in which the automaton is set such that it fulfils the function of the system consisting of the control and the process. The method uses the programming language CSLxt to describe the components of the system specification. For the specification of the process model, not the state transitions are described in detail, but so-called predefined qualitative constraints are used that serve to automatically generate the control.
It is disadvantageous that the description of state transitions can be faulty on a higher language level and a later correction of the control cannot be made easily.
Furthermore, programmable logic controllers (PLCs), hardware PLCs software PLCs, programming systems and programming languages, Simatic S7 programming to the IEC 1131-3 standard, tandard programming languages: ladder diagram, logic diagram, selection logic, Structured Text are known.
It is disadvantageous in the state-of-the-art that using Boolean algebra, in principle, conditions resulting from inputs (sensors) are formulated to set outputs (actuators) that are continuously recalculated cyclically. This programming approach has developed historically. Evidence of this state is produced by the fact that according to the generally accepted standard, the “ladder diagram” can still be used as a programming language.
For all the CAE support by graphic surfaces and high-level languages, basic imperfections have remained such as confusingness of the programme and its individual character moulded by the programmer, never complete testability of the programme concerning its functionality, because the result of the cyclic calculations can be influenced by combinatory and time-dependent accidents, and the difficult design of sophisticated error reactions.
It is the objective of the invention to describe a control for mechanisms or technical systems that solves the control problem without use of conditions of Boolean algebra whereby a clearly arranged programme free of individual mouldings and completely testable is to be created.